icewinddalefandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
| thac0_rating = | apr_rating = | proficiency_rating = | lore_rating = }} Paladins are a class available to player characters. Description Class Features * May wear helmets. * May wear any armor and use any weapon. * May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any weapon class. * May achieve Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style and allocate three slots in Two-Weapon Style. * May use the Lay On Hands ability once per day to heal a target for 2''' Hit Points per level'' of the Paladin. This ability has '''''no effect on undead, constructs, or extraplanar creatures. * May use the Cure Disease ability once per day. * May cast Detect Evil at will, once per round. * May cast a special version of Protection From Evil once per day. This ability only affects the Paladin and lasts for 24 turns. * May use the Smite Evil ability once per day to deal 1d6 + 1d6 points of damage for every 3 levels of the Paladin to a single, evil-aligned opponent. * May Turn Undead as a Cleric two levels lower, starting at level 3. * May cast priest spells starting at level 6. * Receives a +2''' bonus'' to all Saving Throws. * Paladins are ''completely '''immune to all forms of disease, magical or mundane. * 3rd level: Gains the Divine Courage ability, becoming immune to fear. * Alignment restricted to lawful good. * Hit Die: d10 Class Kits Blackguard Advantages * Immune to level drain and fear. * May Turn Undead as a Paladin of the same level. * May use the Absorb Health ability once per day. ** ABSORB HEALTH: Deals 2 points of damage per level to an enemy, healing the Blackguard the same number of Hit Points. This ability has no effect on undead, constructs, or extraplanar creatures. * May use the Poison Weapon ability once per day every 5 levels (starts at 1st level with one use). ** POISON WEAPON: Each successful hit within the next round injects poison into the target, dealing an extra 2 points of damage per second with no Saving Throw (for a total of '''12' points of damage''). Moreover, if the target fails a Saving Throw vs. Poison, they suffer 1 additional point of damage per round for 4 rounds. * 3rd level: May use the Aura of Despair ability once per day, with effects that improve based on level: ** 3rd level: Enemies within 30 ft. receive a -1 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -2 Armor Class penalty for 1 turn. ** 6th level: Enemies within 30 ft. receive a -2 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -2 Armor Class penalty for 1 turn. ** 15th level: Enemies within 30 ft. receive a -4 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -4 Armor Class penalty for 1 turn; causes fear in enemies of level 8 or lower. ** 20th Level: Enemies within 30 ft. receive a -4 penalty to hit and damage rolls and a -4 penalty to Armor Class for 1 turn; causes fear in enemies of level 18 or below. Disadvantages * Alignment restricted to evil. * May not cast Detect Evil. * May not cast Protection From Evil. * May not use the Lay On Hands ''ability. * May '''not' use the Cure Disease ''ability. * Does '''not' gain immunity to disease. ---- Cavalier Advantages * +3''' bonus'' to hit and damage rolls against demons, devils, dragons, and wyverns. * May cast Remove Fear once per day per level. * Immune to charm, fear, poison, and morale failure. * 20% resistance to fire and acid. Disadvantages * May not use ranged weapons (both missile and thrown). ---- Inquisitor Advantages * May cast Dispel Magic once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. The spell is cast at '''''Speed Factor 1 and acts at TWICE the Inquisitor’s level. * May cast True Sight once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. * Immune to hold and charm. Disadvantages * May not Turn Undead. * May not use the Lay On Hands ''ability. * May '''not' use the Cure Disease ''ability. * May '''not' cast priest spells. ---- Undead Hunter Advantages * ''+3 bonus'' to hit and damage rolls against undead. * Immune to hold and level drain. Disadvantages * May not use the Lay on Hands ability. * May not use the Cure Disease ability. ---- Source * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition - Manual 2 - Mastering Melee & Magic Items and Quests Items exclusive to Paladins * Pale Justice - Quests exclusive to Paladins * Champion the worship of Ilmater - Alongside Clerics. * Choose a diplomatic path - Alongside Clerics. See also * Paladins * Warriors Category:Classes Category:Icewind Dale (game) Category:Icewind Dale: EE Category:Warriors